Who's Crying Now?
by Totes McGotes
Summary: The sequel to "I Get Lonely Too." Noah felt as though he was on top of the world. He got the boy he wanted and he graduated high school. It seemed for him that nothing could ever bring him down from his cloud of happiness, until something unexpected happens, turning him into someone he vowed never to be. Puck/Blaine. Puck/Santana friendship. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. AN

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. Long time, no see! I am finally putting up part II of my Plaine story! I would like to say thank you to everyone who read/followed/favorited part I and for your kind words. I really like getting reviews, so don't hesitate to leave your thoughts, nice or harsh. I do apologize for how long it's taken me to put this up. I've had a lot of personal issues since I completed the last story and didn't have the motivation to write. Eventually, the motivation came back and I started writing again. I decided to really take my time and try to write a great story, not only for me, but for you guys. I am still currently writing and will continue to do so, as long as my creativity is still flowing. Chapter two is in my majorly strict editing process and chapter three is still in the works. I'm going to update as soon as I can, but since I'm taking my time with this story, I make no promises. I'm very excited about this continuation and I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Thank You

"Noah! Are you awake yet?" Santana yelled from the entrance of Noah's apartment as she shut the door behind her. She just flew in from Louisville to visit him, feeling rather excited. She walked through his living room and down the hallway that lead to his bedroom door. She didn't bother knocking, twisting the knob, and swinging the door open.

"Noah, wake up! It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon." Santana exclaimed from the door.

Noah let out a small groan. "Mmtired…"

"I don't care if you're tired. It's late in the afternoon and you're still sleeping. UP!" Santana grabbed the blanket at the end of his bed and yanked it off of Noah, leaving him bare-assed. This amused Santana.

"You sleep naked? Bowties must love that!"

"Santana! Come on! Just let me sleep!" Noah had yelled.

"GET UP!" Santana shouted.

"ALRIGHT! CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Noah bursted.

"Thank you!" Santana said, walking towards his living room, taking a seat on the couch. She waited for a few minutes, until Noah walked in, wearing nothing but gym shorts. She could see his big bulge swinging around underneath, her eyebrow raised with a smirk on her face; she decided to not mention it as he plopped down next to her.

Noah let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up.' Santana said sarcastically, causing Noah to let out a scoff. She grinned and continued. 'Blaine told me you were feeling down over the whole L.A. thing, so I came here to hang out with you and help you feel better."

"I can't believe he told you." Noah mumbled.

"Yeah, speaking of that, why weren't you gonna tell me?" Santana asked wondering herself why he wouldn't tell her.

Puck rubbed his hand over his now shaven head. "'Cause I knew you'd fly here and try to make me feel like shit over it."

Santana glared at him. "I didn't come here to make you feel like shit, asshole. I came here because Blaine sounded really concerned on the phone the other day. He told me you were feeling down and sleeping a lot more than usual, so I told him I'd visit in a few days and help him cheer you up. He only told me because he loves you and thought a best friend visit would help you feel better."

Noah smiled at the thought of Blaine. "He always knows how to make me fall in love with him all over again."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, you guys are so grossly romantic; it makes me want to puke."

Noah smirked. "Don't hate. I didn't let my love go." Santana glared at Noah.

"Blaine told me." Noah stated, staring at her, waiting for her to tell him the whole story.

Santana sighed. "I let her go because I felt like I was holding her back. I was worried about the long distance factor getting in the way, so I felt like it was the right decision to let her go and experience things without me. I also found out she's dating Sam, so I felt jealous. I went to the school and told Sam after a singing duel that I wasn't going to give up on Brittany, ever. She found me later that day and told me to go to New York and live my dream and that we'd always be best friends. It hurts, but I know it's for the best."

Noah looked at Santana, seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry, San."

"It's okay. I really took this trip for myself too, because I knew a few days with my best friend would raise my spirits up," she said, smiling, quickly brushing a tear that threatened to fall. "Anyways, what happened with L.A.?"

Noah sighed. "Well, I was all set to leave, bags and everything; said goodbye to my mom after she came home from work, sadness and all. I stopped at a gas station in Lima Heights and as I was filling my tank, I wound up getting jumped by these three guys and they started wailing on me. I fought back as hard as I could, but one of the guys pushed me really hard into a dumpster and threw me in it right after. When I climbed out, I thought the worst was over. Not the case. They threw my clothes out of the car and drove off with my car and money. It had to be the most humiliating moment of my life. Here I was, ready to do something with my life, only to get it stolen from me. So, I called Blaine and told him what happened, and he came to pick me up. He was actually pretty pissed off. Hah. I know he tried to be calm and collected for me, but his rage is easily noticeable. Anyways…I felt so embarrassed. I didn't want Blaine to see me all beaten up. I'm supposed to be the tough and protective one, you know? I got my shit AND my pride stolen. To make things even worse, I couldn't drive or fly anywhere because I had no extra money, so I went back to square one and went home. I told my mom everything that happened and she let me crash at home for a while, until she found an apartment for me. She felt like it would help me gain some confidence in myself from my epic fail of the year and help me get up on my feet again."

As he finished, he looked away from his best friend, hiding his face in his hands. Santana hated that Noah felt the way he did. She knew he got mugged, but she didn't know just how bad it was. All she wanted to do was find the three guys who did this and show them they fucked with the wrong person. _'Lima Heights Baddest Bitch, Auntie Snix, will have to pay a visit,'_ she thought. Noah was her boy. Her brother from another mother; her family, and if you fuck with her family, she'll fuck you up. That's just how Santana rolls. She turned her attention back to the fatigued boy in front of her.

"Oh, trust me; I know how angry you fairies can get; especially Napoleon. I will give it to him though; he's really good to you. It's nice of your mom to give you all that. Hell, I wish my parents did that for me. I would've never left home. I'm sorry you got mugged. I know how crazy ghetto Lima Heights is, but don't worry; you're still the biggest badass to me." Santana smiled.

Noah gave a small smile. "Thanks."

They sat there in silence, Santana fumbling with her thoughts and the ring. She looked at Noah. "So…how are you and my favorite gay?"

Noah smiled. "We're doing good. He has been nothing but caring and sweet during this whole thing. He comes over after school a lot and hangs out with me."

"And by hang out, you mean fuck each other senseless on the daily?" Santana laughed.

Noah let out a laugh. "I guess you could say that."

Santana chuckled. "That's nice. How did your mom react to you dating a boy?"

"She was…indifferent about it at first, but once she met Blaine and saw us together, she didn't care. She was just happy that I was happy. Kind of like how you get with me." Noah said looking at Santana's beauty, smiling. "The three of you really know how to make me feel good about myself. I don't know what I'd do without any of you."

"You'd probably still be sleeping until 8pm."

* * *

It was a normal school day for one Blaine Anderson. He woke up in his boyfriend's arms, which was a perfect way to start out any day of his, and took a shower. Of course, Noah happened to get up to pee and saw Blaine in the shower. Let's just say, Blaine was late to school. He tried paying attention to his teachers and their lessons for the day, but he couldn't help but think about Noah all day. That boy was like a drug that he was addicted to; a drug that put him in euphoria whenever he was around. It made him crave Noah even more. Blaine couldn't help but think of the gorgeous tanned boy naked during his train of thought, which made him grin. He was a teenager; he couldn't help how his mind jumped from thinking about how much he loved Noah to Noah being completely naked. It was a completely normal thought process for Blaine, and he didn't care.

As Blaine was in his final class of the day, he brought his thoughts back to Noah, only this time thinking about that night his boyfriend was mugged. He remembered how upset Noah was, and it made Blaine hurt and quite angry, but he had to remain calm and strong for him. He made his boyfriend a priority, coming over every day after school to keep him company. He noticed Noah became more closed off and didn't really want to share anything with him. He didn't like it, but he wasn't going to push it out of him. He'd wait until Noah wanted to talk about. That didn't worry him too much; what made Blaine really worry was his drug and alcohol consumption. It became more prominent and excessive. He didn't want to say anything when he first noticed because he knew his boyfriend was hurting, but since then, he just didn't know how or when to bring it up. "_When the time is right_,' Blaine thought. _'But what if I'm already too late?" _Before he could ponder anymore, the final bell rang. He snapped out of his thoughts, packed up his stuff, and headed to glee, completely forgetting about his worries.

When he arrived to glee, he took his normal seat beside Sam, his best friend, and immediately started talking. "Hey man."

"Hey Blaine; how'd your day go?" Sam asked, looking at him smiling.

Blaine shrugged. "It was the same as any other day."

"Ah, so Puck, Puck, Puck, huh," Sam asked as he let out a sly grin.

Blaine blushed and smiled. "You are actually pretty correct.

"Hey, how's he doing, by the way? I never really hear from him anymore. Kind of worries me since he usually hits me up to play Call of Duty or something." Sam asked, genuinely concerned.

Blaine let out a sigh. "He's alright, as far as I know…"

"But…"

Blaine looked at Sam. "He…he's been acting…a little differently lately."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Just as Blaine was about to continue, Finn walked in and started talking. "Alright, guys! Let's talk about Sectionals!"

For the rest of the time, Blaine had listened to Finn go on about Sectionals and how they needed to win this year. If Blaine was being completely honest, he wasn't worried about it because they were going to win. Blaine was that confident. Even though the veterans of Glee club were gone, they had a pretty awesome team this year. Blaine was sure they'd advance to Regionals, no problem. What he was more concerned about was finishing his conversation with Sam, but as glee ended, Sam was whisked away by Brittany, leaving their conversation on hold for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Blaine left school quickly and drove over to Noah's place, hoping that he was in a better mood. When he got there, he got out of his car and walked up to Noah's apartment. As he was about to walk in, he paused, hearing loud laughter coming from inside the apartment. He heard a woman's laughter and started to wonder who the hell Noah had invited over. He walked in, shutting the door behind him, and saw Santana and his boyfriend, sitting on the couch, laughing their asses off. Blaine instantly cracked a smile, but wondered what was so funny. He heard some classic hip hop playing on the surround sound system and noticed the place reeked of weed, so Blaine knew they must've smoked some before he came over.

He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Noah turned around and instantly smiled. "Blaine!" He got up and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. Blaine returned the hug, breathing in his boyfriend's sweet man scent. When Noah pulled away, he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, and leaned in, giving him a slow, romantic kiss. Blaine couldn't help but melt into the gorgeous boy in front of him. Noah pulled away and rested his forehead on Blaine's.

"I missed you." Noah said.

Blaine smiled. "I missed you, too."

"I missed you more, jerry curls." Santana said with a devilish grin on her face.

Blaine softly laughed. "Hi, Santana; I didn't know you were coming!" Blaine walked over and gave her a hug.

"Well, when you told me you guys needed a visit, you know I wasn't going to waste anytime flying out here." Santana said, winking at the boys. "Besides, a visit was well in order." They all shared a smile before Blaine cracked down on them.

"So, what were you guys doing before I got here?" Blaine interrogated, already knowing the answer.

Noah and Santana looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "We baked." Noah said as they both erupted with laughter.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know. You look stoned out of your mind, plus, I can smell it."

"Oh, you got a super dog nose now?" Santana said giggling.

"No. It's very easy to smell, Santana." Blaine stated. "It's like a skunk sprayed the whole place!"

"She knows, Blaine. She's just fucking with you." Noah said, giving Santana a playful glare. "I would like to talk to you in private, though. So, if you'll come with me to the bedroom..."

Santana watched the two walk towards Noah's bedroom, and let out a smile. "If you guys have sex, I want to watch!" Noah rolled his eyes. "We're not having sex. We'll be right back out; just watch TV or something." He shut the door once Blaine was in the bedroom and jumped on his bed, patting the spot next to him for Blaine to lay down with him. Blaine smiled and rested on his side, facing Noah, who was already facing him.

"How are you today? How was school?" Noah asked, slipping his hand into Blaine's.

Blaine looked at his fingers intertwining with Noah's, and looked back into his eyes. "I'm good. School was the same as every day. Not really anything new to report besides going to Sectionals."

"Oh, yeah, that's soon, isn't it? You guys will win this year. I know you will."

"I hope so. I'm really confident in our group this year, so I have a pretty good feeling we'll win." Blaine said, giving a small smile.

"Good." They sat in silence for a minute or so, making Blaine remember his unfinished conversation with Sam earlier in the day.

"Sam asked about you today…" Blaine said, rubbing Noah's chest with his other hand.

"Oh yeah, what did he say," Noah asked.

"He just asked how you were doing and how he hasn't talked to you in a while. He said you're not on Call of Duty that much anymore…"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get a hold of him, but I just haven't really been in the gaming mood as of lately…" Noah said somewhat gloomy. Blaine noticed immediately and knew just how to fix it. He leaned in and placed his lips on top of Noah's. It was a soft, but loving kiss; the kind of kiss that can take a mood from dismal to lively. He pulled away and looked directly at him, giving a small smile. Noah gave a smile of his own and locked eyes with Blaine. They didn't need to say anything to each other. It was moments like these that they both really cherished. They could sit in silence and stare at each other, never once feeling awkward or uncomfortable. It was absolute.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Blaine asked breaking the silence.

Noah smiled. "I wanted to tell you thank you for inviting Santana over and being the best boyfriend ever. I really appreciate what you have done and continue to do for me, so much. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me and I am so honored to call you mine; and instead of me saying thank you, I figured I'd just show you instead…"

He leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss on the lips. He rolled on top of Blaine and took his shirt off. He started to kiss Blaine's neck, sucking on it, causing Blaine to let out a soft moan. He continued down Blaine's neck to his collarbone, down his chest, stopping at his nipple, licking and sucking on it, making Blaine moan a little louder this time. Noah kissed Blaine's stomach and continued down, stopping at his crotch, looking back up at Blaine, giving him a smirk. Blaine was looking down at him, already hard in his pants and bit his lip. Noah unbuttoned his boyfriend's pants and pulled them off, leaving Blaine in his underwear. Noah started to rub Blaine's dick through the fabric of his boxer briefs, making Blaine whimper. He liked teasing him; it turned Noah on to see his boyfriend get off to his touch. Noah pulled off Blaine's underwear, grabbing his dick with his right hand, staring at the eight inches in front of his face. He started to jerk Blaine off, who was trying to moan quietly, since Santana was in the next room, but he couldn't hold it in anymore when Noah took all of him in his mouth, and at that point, Blaine didn't care if Santana heard. He couldn't even think about anything, due to the enormous amount of ecstasy he was in. Noah moved down to Blaine's balls, taking one in his mouth and started sucking on it. He kept at it, watching Blaine come undone beneath him, lust in his eyes. He soon took Blaine in his mouth again, making Blaine's dick slippery wet from his saliva, and Blaine was feeling it coming. Literally.

"Mmm, Noh….I'm gonna cum…" Blaine said putting his hands on Noah's head, skull fucking him. He couldn't hold it any longer, erupting in Noah's mouth, moaning loud enough for anyone to hear. Blaine held Noah there on his dick until he stopped cumming, lying back down on the bed panting from his incredible orgasm. Noah sucked all the cum off Blaine's dick, swallowing it down, licking his lips. He let out a small laugh and crawled over Blaine, giving him a passionate kiss. Blaine let out a small chuckle. "You are amazing."

Noah chuckled. "I am pretty amazing. You are too."

Blaine grinned. "You're pretty skilled at giving blowjobs, too."

Noah laughed. "What can I say, I learn from the best."

Blaine leaned in, closing the space between him and Noah, and kissed him on the lips. As things were heating up again, they heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"Waaankyyy…"

They both turned their heads towards the door and saw Santana grinning widely, fanning herself. Blaine instantly turned red, while Noah let out an 'Oh God' laugh.

"How much did you see?" Noah asked turning red.

"The whole thing, from beginning to end; by the way Noah, your technique is amazing." Santana said, laughing as she shut the door.


	3. You Changed

**AN: Hey guys. I finally got to sit down and finish writing this chapter. I don't know what it is, but I've been having a really hard time writing this, so I hope you guys at least still find this somewhat readable and get some enjoyment out of it. I have an idea as to where I want this story to go, so if things seem like they're too fast, don't worry, I am going somewhere with this. I'm not sure how long the next update will be, seeing as I always say I'll update soon and it usually turns out to be way longer than expected, so I will try to write when I can. I am writing Chapter 3 right now, so as soon as I finish and look over it, I will post it up here. I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter and feel free to leave whatever criticism you have. **

**_Santana_**

_Noah_

Backup singers

* * *

Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley, dressed in his best, on his way to Glee. Sectionals were coming up and today's rehearsal was really important. He was exhausted from the night before, hanging out with Noah and Santana until 3am, giving him only a few hours to sleep. While he wished he would've gone to sleep a little bit earlier than three, he still had a really good time with them. They got him to smoke some weed and fed him mixed drinks, which had a different kind of alcohol each time Santana refilled Blaine's drink, but he wasn't complaining. He never really got to spend time with her since their arrival back from San Francisco, due to her living in Louisville, but he really enjoyed her company.

Blaine walked into Glee and found everyone was already there, talking to each other loudly, while Finn was in Mr. Schue's office, talking on the phone with someone. _"Probably Rachel," _he thought. He walked over and found a seat in the front row, next to Sam and Tina. Tina was talking to Sugar and Sam was talking to Artie, so he decided to just sit there and wait for Finn to start the lesson. He let out a big yawn, rubbing his face in his hands, trying to keep himself awake and alert.

"Alright guys, let's get down to business." Finn said, coming out of Mr. Schue's office. He stood in front of the classroom and waited for everyone to stop talking, so he could continue on. "So, as you guys know, Sectionals is right around the corner, and we really need to bring it this year. We have some really tough competition and I don't want you guys to lose your focus. So, I called in some back up to help me make sure you guys are the best."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, wondering who the backup was; everyone else waiting in anticipation for Finn to continue.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Santana Lopez…" Finn stopped as Santana walked in, strutting in with a smirk on her face.

The choir room erupted with applause and chatter. Blaine's face lit up with a huge smile. He was about to run up to her and hug her, but Finn continued.

"…and Mr. Badass himself, Noah Puckerman." Blaine looked like a deer in headlights. He looked towards the door and there he was. Noah walked in, looking sexy as ever, and stood next to Santana, a smile on his face. Blaine's jaw was still hanging wide open when they both made eye contact with each other. He gave Blaine a wink and smiled. Before Blaine could stop himself, he jumped into Noah's arms and hugged him. Noah let out a laugh and returned the hug.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you. A real dick magnet, this guy is…" Santana said, smirking.

Blaine pulled away and gave Santana a hug. "Nice to see you too, bubble butt. Now, go sit down. I believe we have some teaching to do."

The music filled the room and Noah took his cue.

_Hehehe Yeah B,_

_Talk yo shit heheh (__**partner let me upgrade you)**_

_How you gon' upgrade me_

_What's higher than number 1_

_You know I used to beat that block_

_Now I be's the block (__**partner let me upgrade you)**_

He stepped out of the way and all eyes fell on Santana in her tank top and booty shorts. She knew she got their attention and started to sing.

_**I**_ _**hear you be the block**_

_**But I'm the lights that keep the streets on**_

_**Notice you the type that like to keep them on a leash though**_

_**I'm known to walk alone**_

_**But I'm alone for a reason**_

_**Sending me a drink ain't appeasin'**_

_**Believe me**_

_**Come harder this won't be easy**_

_**Don't doubt yourself trust me you need me**_

_**This ain't a shoulder with a chip or an ego**_

_**But what you think they all mad at me for**_

Santana was playfully flirting with Noah as she continued to sing, occasionally glancing over at her audience. The girls started to sing backup, getting a smirk out of Santana, who just got more into her performance.

_**You need a real woman in your life**_

(That's a good look)

_**Taking care, home and still fly**_

(That's a good look)

_**Imma help you build up your account**_

(That's a good look)

(Better yet a hood look,)

(Ladies that's a good look)

_**When you're in them big meetings for the mills**_

(That's a good look)

_**It take me just compliment the deal**_

(That's a good look)

_**Anything you cop I'll split the bill**_

(That's a good look)

(Better yet a hood look)

(Ladies that's a good look)

_**Believe me**_

While everyone thought it couldn't get any better, Santana started to dance as if she was a professional at it.

_**Partner let me upgrade you  
Audemars Piguet you  
Switch your neck ties to purple labels  
Upgrade you  
I can**_ (up), _**can I**_ (up)  
_**Lemme upgrade you**_  
_**Partner let me upgrade you**_  
_**Partner let me upgrade you  
Flip a new page  
Introduce you to some new things &  
Upgrade you  
I can**_ (up),  
_**Can I**_ (up), _**let me**_  
**Upgrade you**  
(Partner let me upgrade you)

She went over to Noah as he was watching her and started to sing to him as if she was singing it to him.

_**I can do for you what Martin did for the people  
Ran by the men but the women keep the tempo  
It's very seldom that you're blessed to find your equal  
Still play my part and let you take the lead role  
Believe me  
I'll follow this could be easy  
I'll be the help whenever you need me  
I see you hustle wit my hustle I  
Can keep you  
Focused on yo focus I can feed you**_

_**You need a real woman in your life  
**_(That's a good look)  
_**Taking care  
Home and still fly**_  
(That's a good look)  
_**I'ma help you build up your account**_  
(That's a good look)  
(Better yet a hood look)  
(Ladies that's a good look)

_**When you're in the big meetings for the mills**_  
That's a good look  
_**It take me just to compliment the deal**_  
That's a good look  
_**Anything you cop I'll split the bill**_  
(That's a good look)  
(Better yet a hood look)  
(Ladies that's a good look)

Partner let me upgrade you  
Audemars Piguet you

_**(Audemars Piguet you!)**_  
Switch your neck tie to purple labels  
_**(Have you rocking purple labels! )**_  
_**Upgrade you**_  
_**I can**_ (up), _**can I**_ (up), _**let me**_  
Upgrade you _**(partner let me upgrade you)**_  
_**Let me upgrade you  
Flip a new page  
Introduce you to some new things  
Upgrade you  
I can**_ (up), _**can I**_ (up), _**let me**_  
_**Upgrade you**_ (partner let me upgrade you)

Noah grabbed a chair and moved it to the center of the choir room. As he sat down, he looked at Blaine and gave him a wink. It looked as if Blaine was about to fan boy over him. He noticed Santana starting to walk around him, dancing and putting her hands all over his chest.

_(Uh HOV, Uh, HOV, uh huh huh! )_  
_I B the d-boy who infiltrated all the corporate dudes  
They call shots, I call audibles  
Jacob the jeweler, baubles, Lauraine Schwartz sorta dude  
It's big balling baby when I'm courting you  
I'm talking spy bags and fly pads and rooms at the Bloomberg  
And rumors you on the verge of a new merge  
'Cause that rock on ya finger is like a tumor  
You can't fit ya hand in ya new purse  
It's humorous to me they watching  
And we just yachting off the island hopping off  
Amalfi coast  
Mafioso, oh baby you ever seen Saturn  
No, not the car but everywhere we are  
You sure to see stars.  
This is high level not eye level,__  
My bezzle courtesy of Audemars  
I order yours tomorrow now look at the time I saved you  
Mama let me upgrade you_

_**Just when you think we had it all  
Big ends, condos, collecting cars  
Picture your life elevating with me  
You my project celebrity  
I keep your name hot in them streets  
That little glimpse of light  
Makes that diamond really shine  
And you already is a star but  
Unless your flawless  
Then ya dynasty ain't complete without a chief like me**_

As she belted out the last verse, Noah jumped in and started to dance with her.

_**Partner let me upgrade you  
Audemars Piguet you  
You switch your neckties to purple labels  
Upgrade you  
I can**_ (up), _**can I**_ (up)  
_**Lemme upgrade you**_  
_**Partner let me upgrade you**_

_**Partner let me upgrade you  
Flip a new page  
Introduce you to some new things &  
Upgrade you  
I can**_ (up),  
_**Can I**_ (up), _**let me**_  
**Upgrade you**  
(Partner let me upgrade you)

_**Audemars Piguet watch  
Dimples in ya necktie  
Hermes briefcase  
Cartier top clips  
Silk lined blazers  
Diamond creamed facials  
VVS cuff links  
6 star pent suites**_

_**Partna let me upgrade ya grade ya  
Partna partna let me upgrade ya grade ya  
Let me let me let me upgrade ya grade ya  
Partna partna partna let me upgrade ya**_ _**(huh...)**_

As the song ended, the whole classroom starts clapping, obviously enjoying the performance that was just given. Noah was sitting in the chair as Santana took a seat on his knee, crossing her legs and sitting like she was Queen and he was King. He noticed Blaine looking like he was ready to devour him. "So, now that you all have witnessed the greatness of Santana Lopez and I, let's get started!" Noah says, giving Blaine a wink.

* * *

"You could've told me you were coming here today…" Blaine said, sitting with Noah in the back row of risers in the choir room.

"I could've, but I figured surprising you would make your day a little better." Noah said with a small smile. He had his fingers intertwined with Blaine's, not really paying attention to anyone else in the choir room. He locked sights with Blaine, causing him to lean in and give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. It was soft, yet sensual.

Noah pulled away and smiled, cupping Blaine's face with his right hand. "You know how much I love doing that?"

Blaine couldn't help but grin. "Tell me just how much…"

Noah couldn't help but lean in again, this time giving a more forceful, passionate kiss.

"Can you two go a minute without sucking each other's faces off?" Santana rolled her eyes as she came over and sat by the two boys.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous because you're not getting any."

"Hey, watch it, stool tool."

Blaine grimaced at Santana's comment. "Really, San; stool tool?"

Santana just shrugged. "I got more. I can start naming them off, if you'd like…"

Before she could continue, Blaine shook his head. "No, no, that's okay, San."

"Suit yourselves, homos. I've got some business to do, so I'll see you turd ticklers later." Santana started walking towards the door. "Try not to make too much of a mess in here!" With that, Santana Lopez had exited the building.

Noah shook his head and looked at Blaine. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Blaine asked curiously.

"To my apartment, silly." Noah laughed.

Blaine let out a small smile. "Yeah, let's go." Picking up his school bag, he and Noah held hands and walked down the empty halls of McKinley in short silence.

"So, how's the job search coming along?" Blaine asked, looking at the ground.

Noah knew this question was coming, like every other day; Blaine, his mom, and Santana have been constantly riding him into getting a job, which he should, but he just wants to relax and not have to work. He thought about continuing the pool cleaning business, but with Blaine being his boyfriend, that was out of the question. To be honest, he really didn't try applying anywhere because he didn't want to end up working somewhere where everyone can see just how much of a Lima loser he really is. He needed the money, but with his mom paying for his apartment, food, and stuff, he didn't feel the need to act on getting a job when he is sitting fine the way he is. He knew if he told Blaine that he wasn't looking for a job, he'd be unhappy with him. He didn't want to lie to his boyfriend, but before he could stop himself, he already started.

"Uh, yeah, it's coming along. I'm still trying to find work, but no luck so far." Noah said, hoping Blaine didn't think he was lying.

Blaine looked at Noah, turning the corner of another hallway. "Did you try the Lima Bean? I know they're hiring."

"_Shit," _Noah thought to himself. "Um, no, but now that you mentioned it, I'll fill out an application and apply there."

Blaine smiled. "Good." He looked at Noah, who let out a smile, then looked back down, smile fading off his face. "You know I only ask because I want you to get out of your apartment and be happy."

He looked at Blaine. "What makes you think I'm not happy?"

Blaine let out a sigh as they walked out of the building. "I can tell you're not happy, Noh. The whole California thing has depressed you to where you don't really want to do anything but stay in your apartment, smoke, and drink."

"I'm getting better…" Noah said softly.

"No…no, you're not." Blaine started, giving a sigh. "I've been your boyfriend long enough to know when you're feeling down. So, yeah, California didn't work out, but that doesn't mean you should put your life on hold and make yourself feel worse. A job would help you get back into the swing of things and give you something to hold onto besides me."

Noah unlocked his truck doors, climbing in on his side, Blaine climbing in on the other, and started it up. "I just want you to keep fighting." Blaine said, looking directly into Noah's eyes. "You can't give up because of what happened. Use it as motivation to push yourself."

Noah knew Blaine was right. He hated how his boyfriend was so insightful sometimes. "I hate how right you are, sometimes."

Blaine let out a small laugh. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Noah's lips.

"I love you so much, Noah."

"I love you too, B."

* * *

"Babe, don't be nervous, you guys have this in the bag." Noah said, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"Yeah, you had national champs help you guys, so why the hell would you be nervous?" Santana said filing her nails.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's more anxiety than anything. I always get a wave of anxiety before any performance."

"So take a Xanax and calm down." Santana smirked.

"Yeah, because that would be a great idea, San; I'd be on stage probably falling over." Blaine said.

Noah laughed. "You'll be fine. Like I said, you guys have this. We've never lost Sectionals, ever. Your group this year is amazing, and you'll kick the shit out of the competition."

Blaine gave a small smile and kissed Noah on the lips. "Thank you."

Noah was about to kiss him again, when Finn and Mr. Schue walked in. "Alright guys. It's time! Now, I just want to say you guys have done an amazing job this past week, so let's go out there, have some fun-"

"And kick some ass!" Noah exclaimed, interrupting Finn, getting the group pumped up. Once they left the room to go backstage, Santana and Noah went out to the auditorium to take their seats to watch New Directions kill the competition.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost!" Blaine said, storming into Noah's apartment.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure that Marley girl didn't mean to faint, B." Noah said trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"I know that, but I heard she's been starving herself, so it is her fault in a way." Blaine accused.

"Now come on, Blaine, you don't know the whole story, so I think it's wrong to accuse her of something like that." Noah said coming back from the kitchen with a beer in his hand, taking a seat on his couch.

"What would you know? You don't go to McKinley anymore." Blaine snapped.

Noah was about to reply when someone knocked at the door. "Just relax, Blaine. You're being overdramatic."

Noah walked to the door, only to find Santana on the other side. "We need to talk."

He ushered her in and shut the door behind her. "Kitty is the reason why you guys lost."

"How was it Kitty's fault?" Noah asked, sitting next to an angered Blaine.

"That bitch is pure evil. She's been telling my girl that she needs to lose weight, so she's been giving her laxatives and that's what caused Marley to faint."

Blaine looked at Santana. "How do you know this? You guys don't even know Marley, so why would you defend her?"

"Why aren't YOU defending her, Blaine? She's been nothing but nice to the whole group and now you guys have deemed her enemy number one. Kitty has been nothing but a fucking bitch to all of you, yet somehow, this is all Marley's fault. Yeah, she fainted, but when we were helping you guys out for Sectionals, I happened to look in Marley's purse to figure out what was wrong with her and found what I found. She told me they were hers, but I'm not stupid. You can't fool me."

Blaine was about to speak when Santana cut him off. "I'm never wrong, Blaine. Ask your boyfriend."

Noah took a swig from his beer and started to roll a blunt. "She's right, B. That Mexican third eye of hers is always right. Trust me, I know."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "So, can you relax your hobbit ass now and lose the tude?"

Noah finished rolling the blueberry swisher, setting it down on the table to look at the beautiful curly haired boy sitting next to him, grabbing a hold of his hand. Blaine looked at Noah and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm just really upset that we lost." Blaine said, rubbing his face. "I shouldn't have acted that way towards you guys and you're right, I shouldn't put the blame on Marley because I don't know the whole story."

Santana nodded as she took a seat on the recliner. "It's alright, Mr. Sensitive. All is well and forgiven."

Noah was about to light his blunt, when Santana asked the most dreaded question of the night. "So, Noah, how's the job search coming? Last I heard, you were going to apply at the Lima Bean."

Noah shot a glance over at Blaine, who was already looking at Santana like she just shared something she wasn't supposed to. Noah looked down. "I don't really want to talk about it right now. I just want to enjoy a night where I don't have to worry about this shit."

Santana wasn't amused. "Dude, you enjoy nights all the time. Last I heard, you enjoy them quite well, drinks and weed provided…"

Noah shot an angry glare at Blaine, who hissed Santana's name. Santana noticed instantly. "Oh, don't get mad at hobbit for sharing things with me. It's not like he told the whole glee club…besides, what is the big deal anyways? I am genuinely interested in your life and since you have ignored me a lot lately, I had to call the only other person that would know how you were. I don't think it's too much to ask for to share some details about your life to your best friend, so spill."

Noah took a deep breath. "Well, I was going to apply, but-"

It was Blaine's turn to shoot a glance at Noah. "Wait…_was_?" Noah didn't realize his wording and instantly regretted it.

"Why aren't you anymore?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, Noah, why not?" Blaine asked sternly.

Noah closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He had it with this conversation. "It's just not something I want to do. It's bad enough I'm stuck here, now I have to go work somewhere where everyone at McKinely goes and deal with everyone looking down on me because I couldn't make it out of here? Fuck that shit."

Blaine chucked and shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

Noah looked back at him. "What?"

"It's bad enough you're stuck here, huh?" Blaine asked.

Noah closed his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that…"

Blaine wasn't having it. "It sure sounded like you did. Honestly, if it's that bad being here, then just get a job and leave…I don't understand why you're being this overdramatic about a job."

"Oh, I'm being overdramatic? And this is coming from the guy that was just fuming a few minutes ago over a choir competition?" Noah argued.

Blaine scoffed and quietly chuckled. "You know what; I can't deal with this right now. I'm going home. I'll talk to you later Santana. Bye Noah."

"Blaine! Wait!" Noah exclaimed, but Blaine had already slammed the door shut.

Noah shot an angry look at Santana, who shot her own angered face back at him. "Oh, what, you're going to yell at me now?"

"You're damn right! You had to bring up the job thing!"

"Well, maybe if you would just get a job, I wouldn't have to. Also, if it's my understanding, you STILL never call me!" Santana said, anger boiling.

"You never call me either!" Noah said, ready to burst.

"You're right; I don't, because why should I put forth the effort when you don't put ANY? On top of that, I visit constantly! That doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" Santana argued.

Noah was about to interject when Santana stopped him. "Just save it, okay? I don't want to hear another stupid excuse. That's all it is with you! You act like we're the enemy, when we're just trying to fucking help you! We only pressure you because you need a job, Noah. You can't keep living off mommy for the rest of your life. Give yourself some fucking responsibility, man. You keep acting like this, forget me coming to ever fucking visit you or even contact you. I'm not going to be treated like shit when all I'm trying to do is help my best friend." Santana paused, tears filling in her eyes. "I'm going to go. Call me when you're not acting like a douchebag."

Santana opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving Noah all by himself. He sat on the couch, dumbfounded on what just happened, feeling like complete shit. His eyes started to fill up with tears, a few sliding down his cheeks. He felt so angry with himself that he could just trash his place. He was about to get up when his phone vibrated, revealing a text from Santana. He opened it and instantly felt worse.

**For the record, Blaine called me and told me everything because he's really worried about you and your habits. You're becoming someone else…and neither of us like it.** -Santana

He sat there, not sure what to think, more tears flooding his eyes and face. He started to hit himself, words like stupid and worthless coming out with every hit. He stopped himself, thinking about what he was doing. Noah was severely depressed. He tried to hide it whenever Blaine was around, but he should've known Blaine would've figured it out. _"Of course Blaine would find out…" _Noah thought. He wanted to share with Blaine and Santana how he was actually feeling; worthless, dumb, failure, hopeless, a lost cause, but he didn't want to burden them with his feelings, and he certainly didn't want them to worry, which waved bye-bye just ten minutes ago. He wasn't suicidal, but he would be lying if he said he didn't think about it before. He decided to light the blunt he rolled to calm himself down and try to put his mind at ease, before he did something he would regret. As he took hits, he grabbed his phone and sent two separate texts to Blaine and Santana.

**B, I'm really sorry about blowing up at you and saying those things. I get why you told San and I'm sorry. I'm a huge fucking asshole. I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much. I can't lose you… **- Noah

**I shouldn't have said what I said. I am the worst best friend in the world and I understand if you don't want to forgive me right now, or ever. Please know I love you and I'm sorry. **– Noah

He laid on the couch, more relaxed than before, eyes still leaking tears, hoping one of them would reply back. After an hour of no replies, he knew they wouldn't respond back tonight, causing him to cry a little more. Before he could really start to cry, his bladder alerted him he had to go to the bathroom, so he got up and walked to his bathroom, turning on the light and looking into the mirror on the wall. His eyes were red and puffy from crying causing him to feel disgusted with himself. He was fucking Noah Puckerman; the biggest badass to ever walk in Lima, Ohio; now a depressed, worthless piece of shit. He remembered why he walked into the bathroom in the first place and took a pee. When he finished, he looked back at the mirror and stared at his reflection. He hated himself. He wound up being a Lima loser after all. Ever since he wound up back in Lima, he felt like Blaine deserved better than him. Blaine deserved someone like Kurt, who was living in New York, attending some high preppy college like NYADA, with a job and everything. He hated how he has let himself become this. He hated how everything was turning to shit because of him. The man in the reflection was a weak asshole, he kept thinking, making himself even more depressed. He had enough. He slammed his hand slightly hard on his mirror, causing one of the panels to open, and a prescription bottle of Xanax to fall out and into the sink. He glanced down from his reflection, attention fully focused on the orange pill bottle that fell out.

He looked back at himself in the mirror, then back down to the pill bottles. He grabbed them and checked the dosage. _1mg_, Noah read. He opened the mirror panel and was about to put them back, when he saw his reflection again. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep, so he opened the bottle and took three tiny pills from it. He turned off the light in the bathroom, walking back out to the living room. He threw the pills in his mouth and chugged the rest of his beer, washing them down his throat. He walked to the kitchen and set his bottle on the counter, opening the fridge and grabbing himself another beer, quickly chugging it like he was in a drinking contest. When he finished, he set the bottle on the counter and checked his phone; nothing. He stood in his kitchen for five minutes, doing nothing more than stare at his phone, thinking about how much he screwed everything up. _"No. Not doing this now." _He thought to himself.

He walked back to the living room to watch some TV, but as he was about to sit back down, he felt an overwhelming sense of tiredness and drunkenness, making him stumble over. He pulled himself up and cautiously walked to his bedroom, his feet and legs feeling weaker by the minute. He fell onto his bed and started to fall asleep, only to get alerted by his bladder that he had to pee again. He got up and walked back into the bathroom struggling to stand, using the wall as a guide and started to pee. As he stood there swaying, his mind went back to his encounter with the pills that made him feel sleepy and relaxed as hell. He thought about taking more, but he decided that he was already going to pass out anyways, so what's the point? He flushed the toilet after he finished and walked back to his bed, still using the wall to support him. When he made it to his bed, he felt insanely drowsy, his body like jello, and pulled the covers over him, letting the pills, weed, and alcohol take over his body and put him out of his misery for the night.

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't horrible. Chapter 3 is coming.**


End file.
